littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Very Bad Santa
Very Bad Santa is a case featured in Criminal Case: Panic Patrol, appearing as the 20th case of the game. It is the second case set in Seashore Rouge. Plot The Liberty Agency went to Sherville to help those families who their children are kidnapped by Krampus. Abraham and the player went to a Moonlit Mall only to find the television host Stanley "Santa Claus" Clarkson shot in the chest. The five people were labelled as suspects: Bruce Mayer (janitor of Moonlit Mall), Sanford Clarkson (toy-maker and victim's older brother), Monique Deville (pastry chef), Leopold Kaufman (film director), and Monica Luckhardt (NGO spokeswoman). While searching for evidences, Abraham found a fake mustache that covered in blood and...Krampus! As Abraham managed to fend offs him, the player blinds Krampus with spray, forced him to retreat. Mid-investigation, the victim's brother and toy maker Sanford Clarkson stalked Fatiha and cornered her in a sweets shop. Chief MacLeod and the player took care of Sanford while Fatiha recovered. Abraham continued helping the player after gathering enough evidence to arrested janitor Bruce Mayer for the murder. Bruce initially denied killing him but eventually admitted the crime. Bruce said that he's better Santa than Stanley, but due to his weight loss, he can't became the Santa Claus. After Stanley finishing his television coverage, Bruce yells at him and warns him for not use the strong language against children. But Stanley keeping his works until Bruce attempted to expel him. However, Bruce was fired after he destroying television site. Feeling destroyed after he lost his job, Bruce finds and shots Stanley with gun. Judge Pereira sentenced Bruce 20-years in jail for hateful murder. During Ghost of Christmas Past (2/6), the director Leopold Kaufman advised Raymond and the player to go to Moonlit Mall. There, they found a golden ornament which was sent to Gertrude for analysis. She said the strange symbol on the ornament stood for forgiveness. Upon finding Stanley's evidence box, Raymond and the player found the passport of a certain Jocelyn Hamill-Rees, a woman she killed by Krampus from opening scene was relative to Christa Rees. Nadia confirmed that Jocelyn's alias name in horror film is Jolynn Harees. Leopold said that he could only vaguely remember Jocelyn's life as a B-movie actress before she brutally murdered. Meanwhile, Abraham and the player helped President Sawyer Dawson by finding a medal the president intended to give Adam Fowler for rescuing his daughter Jamie from avalanche disaster which lost her ability to walk. Meanwhile, Fatiha and the player talked to Sanford about the two sexy henchmen who are with Krampus, the serial killer the police found out about previously. After finding Sanford's picture of Krampus and that two female henchmen, Fatiha and the player were convinced by Adam to investigate further. They found Sanford journal that contained notes regarding the Krampus abducting children for money. Nadia confirmed that the Jocelyn's younger brother and the rest of children did go missing. After returning the journal, Abraham resolved to look out for more information regarding the naughty Santa. Heather sent the player to Lake Farnese as the city was faced trouble in receiving gifts from Santa Claus, and requested help from Hilda and Hisao. Summary Victim *'Stanley Clarkson' Murder Weapon *'Gun' Killer *'Bruce Mayer' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats gingerbread man. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats gingerbread man. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats gingerbread man. *The suspect wears red clothes. *The suspect wears a holly pin. Suspect's Profile *The suspect is right-handed. *The suspect eats gingerbread man. *The suspect drinks hot chocolate. *The suspect wears red clothes. Killer's Profile *The killer is right-handed. *The killer eats gingerbread man. *The killer drinks hot chocolate. *The killer wears red clothes. *The killer wears a holly pin. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added Ghost of Christmas Past (2/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case: Panic Patrol cases Category:Cases of Seashore Rouge Category:Copyrighted Images